


Snowflake Travler

by its_pronounced_archieve



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alchemist!Matt, Blacksmith!Trevor, Female!Jack, Gen, Healer!Caleb, I tried to not make it Mary Sue, King!Geoff, Knight!Jeremy, Knight!Ray, Lots of things will be decided by the readers, Possible Threesome, Possible smut, Prince!Gavin, Queen!Jack, Slow Burn, Snowflaketravler!Ryan, YOU affect the story, everyone has powers, lots of references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_archieve/pseuds/its_pronounced_archieve
Summary: Bevdik is a world where snowflakes bring travelers from different dimensions. Ray meets Ryan, a traveler from a place he's never heard of, and becomes more interested in him than any traveler he met before. An unfortunate event brings the pair closer together and something happens to Ryan's soul.I am Raywood trash enjoy.





	Snowflake Travler

The snowflakes’ ever compelling presence is what brought me to join King Geoffrey’s royal guard. It reminded me that even though I was different from others I was still human and I still belonged. I always found joy in sneaking into the forest and watching the Snowflake Regiment interact with Snowflake travelers. I learned both about my world and others. I learned about dangerous things my mother wouldn’t tell me, and about toys that I dreamed about playing with. 

My mother is a soldier in the Local Regiment, the other half of the army concerned with local affairs such as the legal system and squabbles between the residents. Since I had no one at home to take care of me and my mother was, and still is, a cheapskate, I spent most of my time in the castle. While exploring the castle for the first time, I came across the prince, Gavin. The instant I saw him I made fun of his large nose, and ever since then we’ve been best friends. 

When I turned sixteen, I told Gavin of my ambitions to become a soldier of the Snowflake regiment. He told me he would talk to his parents, and in no time I was given a sword and put against a soldier about my age named Jeremy. I had beaten Jeremy by using his up close fighting style to my advantage. I would wait for him to charge then take out his knees. The general, some old dude named Joel, was impressed and said I could be a captain if I wanted. I declined, I was never into that posh and uptight lifestyle. I just wanted to have fun and meet as many people as I possibly could.

-

“I’m telling you Ray, gold will take over the world someday!” Gavin babbled. I nodded.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” I said with a smile. He scoffed and pushed me.

“So you going to the forest today?” Gavin asked.

“I’m not supposed to, but I will. I mean, yolo right?” I responded. 

“I heard there’s a rogue soldier wandering around. Nobody’s seen him before but he’s pretty good with that giant sword. Some soldiers were having trouble taking down a muscular traveler, and he swooped in and saved the day. Didn’t say a word, left right after. Wot a prick, right?”

“I’m gonna be honest with you Gavin. I tuned out and did not hear a word you said.” Gavin made his famous bird squawk. 

“I’m saying be careful you sausage!”

“Hey there is no need for name calling. Anyways, we’re at the gates so I’ll see you later loser.” I said, facing him as I stepped through the gates.

“Bye Ray!”

-

I had been wandering through the forest for ages, and I haven’t seen a single snowflake. Maybe the travelers were afraid of whatever Gavin was rambling about.

Finally, I saw a snowflake. As it floated down, I noticed something odd about it. Instead of all straight lines, it had multiple circles among the spiderweb of frost, and one large one in the center. I became nervous, putting my hand on my trusty sword/sniper combo. It was important for all soldiers to have a weapon for long and short range.

The snowflake landed in the soft blanket of snow, and began to glow a deep red. The red ones are never good.

But there stood a tall man in a plain black shirt. No weapons, no stunners, no explosives, just muscles and a handsome face.

“AH! What the hell? Where am I? What the fuck is going on? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM” He yelled. I took my hand off my sword, he was clearly no threat.

“Welcome to Bevdik. My name’s Ray and you’ve been transported here by a magical snowflake.” I explained. This made him more freaked out.

“Am… am I dead?” He asked. I shook my head.

“Nope, this is all real.”

He slowly walked up to me, staring at me, then raised his hand and pressed his finger to my nose.

“Well that’s a new one. That some sort of greeting where you come from?”

“Nah, just making sure you’re real. What is going on? How did I get here? Can I go back?”

“You’ve been randomly selected to be transported to this world via snowflake, and you can but you won’t be able to for a couple days. That’s why I’m here, to answer all your questions, give you a tour, and either take you home or help you create a life here.”

“This is… very overwhelming. So this is an alternate reality and there’s very few similarities between my world and yours?”

“Usually is.”

“Well then show me around! I guess I might as well make the most of my time while I’m here. My name’s Ryan by the way.”

-

“Wait wait wait, so, it’s only snow? No summer or spring or fall? Duuude that’s insane!” Ryan said, borderline tipsy from the bartender giving him a drink that he didn’t know was alcoholic. He didn’t stop though, he kept on ordering them.

“Yup. I’ve heard about a lot of seasons though. Terinor, Liyo, Capelo, but yours are definitely new to me.”

“What about video games? You have those?”

“Nah. They’re working on it though. This guy was inspired by a traveler and began work on something called Red vs. Blue.”

“Red vs. Blue… that’s so cool. So, explain to me what the government is like here.”

“Oh god, where do I start… well there’s this king, King Geoff. Anything he says goes, but he does have some advisors so that he doesn’t decide to make the word “prick” illegal while drunk off his ass. Then there’s his wife, Queen Jack. She’s basically in charge of the two regiments. She’s an excellent strategist, so King Geoff lets her do whatever she wants with the army. Queen Jack is very much like a mother to us all. Next in line to the throne is Prince Gavin, he’s my best friend. He’s kind of an idiot, so everyone’s hoping a trustworthy traveler will come along that actually knows what they’re doing.

“YOU’RE best friends with the PRINCE? Man, you got it all!” Ryan said. He asked for another drink, so the bartender gave him a water. He didn’t notice.

“Well what about you? What kind of government do you have?”

“Oh man, it’s complicated. Three sections. One does blah blah blah blah.” He drabbled on about judges and presidents and I tried to listen as best I could. 

“And now our president is an orange.” He finished.

“Why does it have to be so complicated?”

“It’s a lot of decisions for one man to make.”

The door burst open, and in walked Gavin with the shiniest amd weirdest glasses I have ever seen. The lenses were dark, and that wasn’t the strangest part. He didn’t even need glasses. Everyone stood and bowed, the few travelers in the room confused as to why they would bow to such a ridiculous man.

“Gavin. Dude. What on earth are you wearing?”

“Remember how I said gold is amazing? Well, I swung by the royal inventor, and he said these were the perfect things for me. They’re called SUNGLASSES, and not only are they gold, they block out the sun!”

“Sunglasses are meant for sunny days when the sunlight is harsh. You don’t need them in winter, there isn’t even any sun to block out.” Ryan said.

“Oi what’s this bloke on about?”

“This is Ryan. He’s a snowflake traveler.” I explained, and Ryan gave a curt wave.

“Pleasure. Anyways, Trevor invited us down to the shop. Wanna come? You can bring your traveler.”

“Sounds good. You in Ryan?”

“Uh that all depends on who Trevor is.” Ryan said. Gavin grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair.

“Come on you two let’s go see Trevor!” Gavin yelled, pulling Ryan along. I followed a couple paces behind, smiling as Gavin rambled.

-

“TREVOOOOOOOOOOOR!” Gavin yelled as he busted through the door.

“Christ Gavin! I’m right here you know!” Trevor said, covering his ears. He stood behind the counter polishing a sword, Jeremy and the royal alchemist, Matt, stood beside him. He set it down and leaned against the counter.

“Who’s this? A traveler?” Jeremy asked.

“I was forced into this. Name’s Ryan.”

“Well nice to meet you Ryan, I’m sure you’ll be an excellent addition.”

“Alright what’s this about?” I asked, getting annoyed.

“So lately some of my weapons have gone missing, and the only clue we have are shoe prints they made when they first stepped in with snow on their feet. There’s definitely more than one."

“We think that it’s travelers who came here intentionally. This dilemma has caused Trevor to become very distraught, so we intend to pay them back sixfold.” Matt said, crossing his arms.

“How many people do you think there are?” Gavin asked.

“Four or five, but it could be different people each night. We need to be prepared to face potentially hundreds of people with unknown skills.” Jeremy says.

“This is insane. There could be an entire army that you know nothing about and you’re all willing to fight them? What kind of people are you?” Ryan asks.

“A while back Matt gave us powers, they’re limited but it gets the job done. We don’t care about getting wounds because we know a guy that will always keep us away from death. Doesn’t mean it hurts any less.” Trevor explained.

“What kind of powers?” Ryan asked.

“Our powers coincide with little bits of who we are. For example I can do this.” I said, raising my hand and letting a rose with lots of thorns rise from my palm. The rose continued to grow, and I let it wrap around the potato sack dummy in the corner and wrapping the stem around its throat, letting the thorns sink into its neck. I moved the rose, making the thorns slice its neck open.

“We all have weaknesses to our powers. For example.” Matt said. Jeremy stepped forward and easily sliced through the stem. It fell out of my palm, and disintegrated into nothingness.

“It seems like a huge disadvantage, but it usually takes them a while to figure out it's so flimsy. And when they do, cutting it leaves an opportunity for someone else to attack them.” I said, and Ryan nodded slowly, overtaken by amazement.

“Ooh ooh! My turn!” Gavin said. He stepped forward. 

“Walk towards me Ryan.” Ryan seemed skeptical but obliged. Gavin put his hands up, and Ryan began to walk very very slowly.

“It doesn’t seem like much, but I can also read the mind of the person who I’m slowing down. Catch is they think in slow mo too. Yes, this is insane.” Gavin said, releasing Ryan from his slow mo. Ryan turned to Jeremy.

“What about you?” He asked.

“Uh… I don’t think-”

“Everytime he says hap hap he gets stronger.” Matt interrupted.

“Hap hap? What kind of phrase is that?” Ryan asked.

“That’s his weakness, it's stupid. They think he’s an absolute idiot before he knocks them out. There really didn’t have to be a weakness, but having that weakness makes the power up stronger.” Matt explained.

“Why don’t you show him?” Trevor said to Jeremy. 

“Come on lil J! Show ‘im!” Jeremy sighed and stepped towards the dummy. 

“Hap hap!” And with that, he had punched the dummy’s head off and it hit me in the face.

“What the fuck man!” I yelled.

“Sorry!” He apologized. Ryan chuckled.

“Alright, now it's my turn.” Trevor said. He cracked his knuckles then raised his hand the way I did. A silver light glowed from his hand, and gradually a sword formed. Trevor grabbed it and threw it to Ryan, who caught it.

“I can only make one at a time though. I have a sort of timer that fills up over time. But the swords I do make are pretty powerful.”

“And obviously my power is alchemy. Or magic as most people call it.”

Ryan looked at the sword, observing it at every angle. He stepped towards the dummy, and Jeremy stepped back. We all watched him and he thrust the sword into its chest and began to twist it. When he pulled the sword back, small bits of stuffing fell out. Trevor opened his mouth to say something but Ryan had once again thrust his sword into the poor dummy, this time in the middle of its stomach.

“You wanna come with us?” I asked.

“I’m just going to pretend this is all a dream. So yeah. I’m gonna go with you and I’m going to have the best dream ever."

“Whatever makes you happy.”

-

Since protecting snowflake travelers is my job, I was left with Ryan while the others went to some recon. I wanted to know more about Ryan’s world, Earth.

“So what else do you do for fun?” I asked him. He looked up from his lap.

“There’s lots of things, it all depends on what you’re into. Lots of people, myself included, like to play video games. Some find fun in their work, and some prefer more… destructive activities.”

“Destructive?”

“There’s this thing called drugs. It’s a lifetime of regret just for an hour or two of relief. And some activities ruin the things other people have worked hard for.”

“That sounds awful. I mean, people steal and kill but it doesn’t sound as bad as your world.” I said. He nodded and stared at me for a moment.

“Oh that’s right! Trevor has some stuff in the back that I can show you.” I lead him into the back, where not only there were weapons but armor, potions, and through a door and up some stairs were where Trevor lived with Jeremy and Matt when he wasn’t busy at the castle. Ryan went over to the rack of noble swords. 

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” I said, and rushed upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is your chance to interact with the story! If your suggestions fit with how I see the universe of Bevdik, yes that is a combination of bevs and dicks, then it might put it in.


End file.
